(a) Field
Exemplary embodiment of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a common voltage line.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Most widely used types of display devices typically include a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display, an electrophoretic display and the like.
The display device includes a plurality of pixels and a plurality of display signal lines. Each pixel includes a switching element and a pixel electrode connected to the switching element, and the switching element is connected to the display signal lines. The display signal line includes a gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data voltage. The pixel electrode receives the data voltage through the switching element turned on by the gate signal. The switching element may be a three-terminal element such as a thin film transistor. The pixel electrode, the switching element and the like may be positioned in a thin film transistor array panel.
The liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used type of flat panel, typically includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thereby controlling polarization of incident light to display images.
The display panel included in the display device may include a common signal line for transmitting a common voltage and the like or a common electrode. The common voltage may also be directly applied to the common electrode from an edge of the display panel and may also be applied to the common electrode through the common signal line. Since an image displayed by each pixel varies based on a difference between the data voltage and the common voltage, magnitudes of the common voltages applied to pixels which are distributed over the entire display panel may be substantially constant. However, the magnitude of the common voltage may not be substantially uniform according to a position in the display panel due to loads depending on resistance of a wire or electrode that transmits the common voltage or a parasite capacitance, and thus a display defect may occur.